Life before the punchline
by Sarin Todd
Summary: 9 years ago Jack vanished. Leaving Jane and his unborn daughter to fend for themselves. But now he's back and he wants his family, but danger is always lurking around the corner for the Joker. And someone else has their eye on the girl who has always held his heart. Will Jack and Jane ever have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

***Authors note***

Hello my little Parsnips, do not worry I haven't abandoned Babysitting on Asgard, for those of you reading that. Just atm I've been hitting a solid brick wall with it. And this little number has been taking up my writing time. It's a Joker story, of course, and it's like A past forgotten. Only not as sad… SO. I hope you like it and lemme know in those reviews.

Love ya butts.

* * *

Me and Jack.

The Early years.

* * *

We were both the quiet weirdos of our school. I had seen him before, all black clothes and teen angst. A permanent frown on his otherwise handsome face. Everyone in the school knew him. While I scuttled around silently and invisible, hiding behind books. He was always getting into fights, most days he would have either a black eye or a split lip, if he ever showed up to school that is.

Because I spent all my free time in the school library, they asked me to help out some days in exchange for cups of tea and biscuits. So, of course I said yes. I'm not an idiot. And that's where Jack and I first met. I was at the front desk just about to take some returned books back to the shelves. When in walked Jack.

"I need a book." He declared as he came up to my desk. But instead of answering I silently handed him a tissue.  
"What's this for?" He asked and I pointed to his eyebrow, there was a small cut and it was bleeding.

"Oh. Er thanks." He quickly patted the wound while I waited silently. He must have been in a fight, that or he walked into a wall. A wall with fists. There was also a bruise on his cheek, his blonde hair ruffled and in tangles.

"Has it stopped?" He bent down a little and I nodded. It was still red but had stopped actively bleeding. I reached under the desk to the first aid box and took out a band aid. I was going to just hand it to him but he couldn't see where the cut was. I motioned for him to come closer and quickly stuck the band aid on his eyebrow. Hopefully half of it doesn't come off when he takes the plaster off later.

"Thanks… Er I need a book on the Aztecs." He said a little more unsure of himself now. I was part time librarian and part time nurse apparently. I nodded silently and gestured for him to follow me. I walked through the bookshelves knowing this place better than most. Better than nearly everyone is probably more accurate.

"You don't talk much." Jack commented while he followed me. "Are you mute?"  
I turned slightly and shook my head.  
"Just don't like talking much?" He asked and I nodded.

He didn't ask any more questions, just silently followed until we arrived at the section he wanted. I pointed to the shelf which held all the books we had on the Aztecs. I was about to walk away when he stopped me. A gentle hand on my arm.  
"I'm Jack. By the way." He told me before shyly turning away.

"I'm Jane." I managed to squeak out before I more or less speed walked away. Maybe a slow jog. I got back to the front desk and had a silent freak out. I had spoken to him! Actual words. I don't speak. And not to cute boys, and he was cute. In a bad boy type of way.

But I'm not a bad girl, I'm a good girl. I had never even been given a detention, a tardy, never missed a single day. I was a model student, even if I didn't speak. I arrived early to class, always completed my homework on time. I was no where near a bad girl. I was practically a cookie cutter A+ student, I didn't have a rebellious bone in my body.

Jane, pull yourself together. You exchanged names not wedding vows. Just as I was nearly calmed down a book was pushed in front of me. History of the Aztecs world.

I looked up and Jack was standing in front of me. A half smile on his face.  
"Thanks for your help. For the book and the..." He gestured to his forehead and I nodded.

I took the book from him and stamped it in while making a note of who took the book and when. We were still on paper. We had a computer but the elderly head of the library was afraid of it, Mrs. Frimley refused to plug it in, much less use it. She referred to it as 'the devil machine.'

I slid the book back to him with a smile. I looked calm, but on the inside I was freaking the hell out.  
"I'll, see you around Jane." He smiled and taking his book left. I had to go get a biscuit just to calm myself down. OK so I had five. Sue me.

'See you around' he had said. I sincerely doubt that. Two ships passing in the night was all it was. I'll probably continue to be invisible to everyone, which was fine with me.

If only I knew how wrong I was about that...

* * *

***Authors note***

So... you like it? Just a quick chapter one, test the waters. See what you guys think so far.

Let me know if you would be so kind, and i'll talk to you guys later x


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors note***

Woop, second chapter up already. I hope you guys are enjoying it, I'm really enjoying writing this. Without further ado, love ya butts.

* * *

The next day.

I was waiting for English to start. The teacher was late, as usual. Probably chatting up the art teacher again. They should stop flirting in the hallways and just go on a date or something. It was embarrassing to watch them flirt awkwardly with each other. And hey, I'm an old romantic, but they're just old.

I just wanted class to start already. I had chosen my desk right at the back and next to the window. Away from everyone. Or at least as far away as I could get. No one wanted this seat because it was absolutely furthest from the door. And everyone wanted to be able to run out as soon as they could.

Anyway no one wanted to ask the weird mute girl to move. She might hex you. Which is an actual quote from one girl in my science class. She was genuinely terrified and thought I was an actual Salem born witch. Bitch, I'm from Ohio. Never mind now I'm in Gotham, no where near Salem. It would be funny if not completely and utterly depressing her loose grasp on geography.

The kid next to me had just settled down for his daily nap when his desk was kicked. I kept my head down, don't get involved is my motto. Kept me alive and well so far. I was just concentrating on writing down the date in my notebook.

"What the hell man?" I heard the boy next to me say. I think his name was Simon. Or Steve maybe. No Simon… maybe?

"Move desks." I heard a voice say. One that sounded familiar.

"Oh, Jack. Yeah, sure, OK dude. I don't want any trouble." Maybe Simon, maybe Steve, quickly picked up his bag and moved to another desk. Jack? Was that what he said?

I looked up just as Jack was settling into the recently vacated desk. He smiled at me.

"Hey Jane." He slumped down in the seat and I could feel the eyes of a couple of people turn around to watch us. I smiled and gave him a small wave, not trusting my voice. I don't think I had ever seen him in my English class. Was he supposed to be here?

Thankfully the English teacher made an entrance then, saving me from trying to make small talk. Is that what people do? Small talk? I didn't even know jack had this class. But listening to the roll call, his name came up. The teacher was just as surprised to see him as I was.

"Jack Napier, never here." He was about to move on to the next name when Jack piped up.

"Here." He called. The English teacher looked up confused.

"Oh, Jack. How nice of you to join my class. Halfway through the year." Mr. Reeves commented dryly.

"Better late then never, right?" Jack smiled and turned to me with a wink. I blushed furiously and bent my head back to my desk. Breathe Jane. Breathe.

"Jane Richardson? Never not here." I raised my hand and he took note of me.

Then a piece of paper was flicked across to my desk. I was startled and looked to jack who kept his eyes forward. Odd.

But I smoothed the piece of paper out on my desk and read it.

'Still not speaking? J.' It asked in messy hand writing, the J obviously meaning Jack.

'Nope.' I quickly wrote back. Placing the note on jacks desk while Mr. Reeves was writing on the blackboard.

Jack chuckled quietly after reading my reply. And stuffed the note in his pocket. The rest of the lesson we spent silently, listening to Mr. Reeves drone on about how much of a genius Shakespeare was. Which I agreed with, but I think Mr. Reeves has a crush on the deceased poet. Maybe the art teacher was bang out of luck, maybe he batted for the other team. The other team being dead poets.

When the class finished I began putting away my things slowly, knowing all that awaited my break was the library. No rush, let everyone else stampede out of the room. But then I noticed jack was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Come on goldilocks. I ain't waiting forever." He laughed but I quickly packed up the rest of my things and joined him at the door.

"I'm guessing the library?" He asked and I nodded. Slightly in shock. Why was he waiting for me? Does he need my help again?

"Why Goldilocks?" I asked quietly as we walked.

"Because you're blonde?" He tugged gently on a section of my long blonde hair.

"So are you." I replied. Not quite brave enough to try pulling his hair.

"Nicknames are nicknames. I don't make the rules." He shrugged. We arrived at the library and I went to the front desk. Taking my usual seat and taking out my notebook. Intending to get a start on my English homework.

"English? You literally got that homework ten minutes ago?" Jack was looking over my shoulder as he pulled up a chair next to me.

"If I finish it now, I don't have to finish it later." I reasoned.

"You got a party to go to tonight or something?" I looked up to jack who grinning at me. "Just joking." He held up his hands in defence.

"Why don't you do it too? I can help you." I offered.

"I don't have a notebook. I didn't intend to come to school and do any work." He joked.

"Then why come to school?" I asked.

"Well, there's this really cute librarian." He winked and I blushed furiously.

"She's cute, is always really quiet, has gorgeous flowing grey hair and those wrinkles. I don't know what it is about Mrs Frimley. She just does it for me." I smiled as he referred to the old librarian. Her tight grey bun and milk bottle glasses making her the crush of many hot blooded teen boys.

"You're dumb." I took out a notebook from my bag and handed it to him. "Now you have a notebook."

"You sure?" He asked dragging the notebook closer to him.

"I have five." I told him.

He looked at me, I think waiting for me to say I was joking. When I didn't he then pulled open my bag by my feet and looked in.

"Holy shit. You do as well. What the hell do you need with 5 notebooks?" He asked with a laugh.

"I might lose one. And I like to be prepared." I shrugged. He lifted my bag and weighed it in his hand.

"This weighs a ton. You must be ripped from all that heavy lifting." He put his elbow on the desk. "Let's arm wrestle." He joked making me laugh again. I then heard a shush coming from deep in the library. Unseen, but Mrs Frimley was somewhere, guarding the silence.

"Your girlfriend wants us to be quiet." I whispered with a smile.

"She's playing hard to get." He wiggled his eyebrows and I went back to my work, trying to smoother the grin on my face. Jack looked over now and again to copy or just to read what I was writing. I let him, it didn't matter to me. I doubted Jack would even hand it in, he seemed the type to slather it in peanut butter in intentionally feed it to his dog.

Jack followed me around for the rest of the day, following me to each class. Some of them he wasn't even supposed to be in. But the teachers either didn't notice or didn't care. He didn't need to kick anyone else from the desk next to mine because I was in the habit of arriving early. More notes flew across to my desk, mostly about how boring classes were.

I wondered why he was even in class If he hated it so much. He never came to them before, except for the odd time. And even then he was liable to just walk out halfway through. So why wasn't he doing that today? Was it because of me? Surely not.

We had just sat down in the cafeteria with our trays of food, I had wanted to survive purely on biscuits in the library but Jack convinced me to come down. More like dragged me by my backpack, very persuasive tactic. Jack scared off the freshmen who were at the table and sat opposite me.

"If you don't mind me asking Jack, why have you been coming to classes with me?" I asked. I didn't look at him, just pushed around the mashed potatoes on my plate. Were these even real potatoes? I doubt it, school is full of lies. Even their potatoes.  
"It's not so bad with you. You make it bearable at least." He shrugged.

"If you don't mind _me_ asking. Why do you hardly speak?" I could feel his eyes on me. I was tempted to slide under the table and crawl my way to freedom. Avoid answering his question all together. But he answered mine honestly, guess I have to answer him honestly too.

"If I don't speak. I'm more or less invisible."

"Well, I hate to break it to you. But you're not invisible any more. Not to me. I see you." I looked up when he said that and he was smiling at me. I quickly looked back down at my tray and my artificial potatoes. Cheeks on fire.

He laughed at me, maybe it was the 'EEP!' I emitted when he smiled at me.  
"You're funny Goldilocks. I think we're going to be great friends." He quickly stole one of my sausages and laughed more.

"Not if you keep stealing my food." I replied with a laugh of my own.

"I didn't steal it." He defended, putting his apple on my tray. "I traded it."  
"Don't you have to ask to trade first?" I asked, I did much prefer the apple to whatever the sausages were made out of. Because they weren't pork, I'll tell you that for nothing. But I wasn't going to tell Jack that.

"I'm a man, I need more protein." He flexed his biceps as I shook my head.

"I need protein too." I defended. He looked like he was about to take his apple back but I picked it up. Our fingers briefly brushing.  
"You've already eaten my sausage, you don't get the apple too." I took a bite out of it so he couldn't steal it back.

"I thought you didn't want it?" He asked with a smirk.  
"I didn't say that."  
We spent the rest of the lunch hour talking about different things. What classes we liked, which we couldn't stand. Jack said he couldn't stand any of them, and I liked all of them.

We really were like chalk and cheese. Nothing in common, at all. But maybe Jack was right, maybe we would be great friends. Huh, my first friend. Didn't expect it to be Jack.

The bad boy and the nerd? I give it a week.

* * *

***Authors note***

So, a longer chapter for you guys. This is the last chapter in their school days. I did want to play around with it more, I think it could be really sweet. But they would be filler chapters with nothing much happening. And I want to get to the core of the story quickly, which I'm sure you guys want too. Anywho, lemme know if you enjoyed it, what you're thinking so far.

And I'll see you guys again soon x


	3. Chapter 3

9 years later.

"Jack!" I called from the kitchen, trying to get the toaster working. Unsuccessfully so far. I had to call in the big guns. I heard a tired yawn from the doorway as Jack shuffled into the kitchen from my yelling. Still only in his boxers and socks.  
"What's wrong? "He asked.

I pointed to the toaster. "It won't work."  
"Did you plug it in?" He asked. I shot him a cold glare and he took that as his answer. But he still checked the plug anyway. I only rolled my eyes as I began to rub my ever growing pregnant stomach.  
"It's plugged in and on..." He mumbled. I stepped aside to let him work his DIY magic that most men seem to possess. Or at least Jack had much more of it than I did.

I sighed as he fiddled around. The baby wanted toast, which meant I wanted toast. We all wanted toast and no means to toast. I was beginning to get impatient as our little bean began doing somersaults in my stomach.  
"I could just grill it..." I suggested but Jack shooed my away from the grill.

"Give me a minute." He directed me back to my seat and I lowered my pregnant self back down. I was only 20 weeks, but I felt like a beached whale already.  
Jack suddenly smacked the toaster and then finally my bread was deemed worthy to toast. But not before I screamed with a shock.

But I had to laugh at Jacks cheap, broke ass way of fixing it.  
"My hero." I giggled as it began to work, Jack put the bread back in the toaster and it started to toast it. Finally.  
"We should probably get a new one." He mumbled watching it in case it burst into flames.

"We need to save all our cash. For baby." I rubbed my belly and then quickly grabbed jacks hand. Placing it against my stomach he smiled as she kicked hard. Especially when Jacks hand probed her. She was a little madam, that's for sure.

I say she, we didn't know yet. We couldn't afford the private gender scan, we only went to the essential scans. It was all we could afford. But I had a feeling she was a girl. But we would be happy with either. Genuinely. Although I think Jack secretly wanted a little girl, a little princess he could spoil with love and attention.

"You're right." He agreed. Rubbing the spot where she was kicking.  
"I usually am." I grinned. Jack leaned over and kissed me. I sighed content when he pulled away. He leant down to my stomach and kissed there too, tickling me and making me laugh.

"You want butter?" He asked as he went to the toaster.  
"I can make it." I tried but jack shook his head.  
"You're growing my child. I'm sure I can handle making you some toast." He lazily grinned and dug through the fridge for some butter.

"How about some marmalade?" He suggested bringing out the orange jar. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
"None of your gross marmalade near my toast." I gagged a little, already smelling it from 5 feet away. Pregnancy heightened your senses and some of it was gross. OK, most of it was gross.

"Marmalade is delicious." He defended putting the offensive jar back.  
"Only you and Paddington bear think so." Jack buttered my now cooked toast and plated it up for me with a laugh.  
"You got any plans for today?" He asked, sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Scan at 5pm. Remember?" I asked already knowing he forgot. He could be such a scatter brain at times. He was lucky he had me to keep him right.  
"I remember." He lied. "I just have some stuff to do. But I'll be there." He assured me.

"What stuff?" I asked suspicious. Jack worked the odd job here and there, but he usually told me about them. Why was he being vague?  
"I got a job opportunity lined up." He waved a hand. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Too late." I grumbled, shoving a piece of toast in my mouth.  
"It's just a side gig so I can provide for my two best girls." He tried to smile at me but I couldn't keep the frown off my face.

"Don't do anything unsafe Jack." I leant forward and took his face in my hands, turning so his eyes looked into mine.  
"I need you safe and here with me. So does our baby." My voice way quiet but jack heard me. Placing a hand over mine.  
"I want us to be able to go out and buy a toaster baby. Not have to worry about rent or saving every penny we get." His voice was quiet but I only shook my head.

"I would rather be poor for the rest of my life, then be rich and live it without you. You understand me?" I asked him.  
He didn't respond but nodded. Kissing my palms before pulling away.  
"I gotta go." His voice was distant and I could already tell he wouldn't heed my words. Jack wasn't someone you could tell what to do. I only hoped he would be safe, and come back home to me. Preferably in one piece.

"Remember 5 o'clock." I told him. He gave me a smirk before going out the door.  
"Baby, when have I let you down before?" He winked and sauntered out the door. I smiled as I finished my toast. My darling jack. My husband and soon to be father. I loved that man. More than I could say.

I watched as the clock showed 5:10pm. The clock ticked on as I looked around the waiting room for Jack. He was late and Jack usually wasn't late, especially not for the hospital scans. He loved seeing the baby move, hearing her heart beat. Watching her kick out at the probing scanner, Jack said she was a feisty one. Like her Mama.

The midwife came back into the waiting room. She was a slim woman with wispy blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
"Mrs Napier? Would you like to reschedule your appointment?" She asked kindly. I gave one more look to the doors of the building, with still no sign of jack. She knew I usually came with Jack, she was nice to offer to reschedule but I shook my head.

"No. It's OK we can do it now." I hefted myself up and followed the midwife. Expecting jack to run up behind me breathlessly, full of apologies and fluttering kisses. But I went through the whole scan, alone.

I loved seeing Rebecca move, Jack picked her name, named after his grandma who looked after him when he was younger. Until she died when he was 7. We promised that he picked the name if it was a girl, I picked the name if it was a boy. Which is why I was hoping for a girl, I had zero names in my head for boys.

But I loved seeing our baby move. Although it was tainted by Jacks absence, he hadn't missed a single scan except for today's. And it was a milestone one too, 20 weeks. The halfway point.  
The midwife did her best to keep my spirits up but I was still upset. Jack better have a good explanation when I see him next.

For his safety he better bring flowers and cake. Lots of cake.

I waited for jack at home, impatiently drumming my fingers against the wooden table and glaring at the clock. Getting angrier as each minute ticked by. It was already 8 o'clock, where the hell was he?  
This wasn't like jack, he always let me know when he would be back, or called me if he was going to be late. But he was late. Very very late. And no phone call.

I had the scan pictures on the table, I was annoyed but I wanted him to see her. I pulled one toward me and couldn't help a soft smile looking at her. Such a weird alien looking bean. But I loved her. I couldn't forget the look on jacks face at our first scan.  
"Is she supposed to look like that?" He had asked, mildly horrified, making me and my midwife laugh.

He could be such a dork. But he was my dork. And at the minute a very late dork. I sighed and gave up waiting for him. I'll just go to bed and wait for him to crawl in. Tail between his legs and apologies. I better get breakfast in bed tomorrow morning is all I can say.

I felt him shuffling into bed as the first rays on sun were beginning to creep in through the window. His arms wrapped around me and dragged me closer to him.  
"You're late." I mumbled still half asleep.

"I know baby. I'm sorry." He buried his face in my neck and I could feel him holding me tighter. I couldn't be mad at him, not right now at least. I never was much good at holding a grudge. Especially not with Jack.  
"It's OK. You're here now." I turned around so I was facing him and held his too tired face in my hands.

Touching my lips to his and then shuffling closer laying my cheek against his chest.  
"I love you." I told him before I could feel sleep pulling me back into its depths. Finally able to fully go to sleep with Jack next to me. How it should be.  
"I love you too."

* * *

***Authors note***

Another chapter, hope you guys like it! And remember leaving nice reviews is good karma haha. But hey, even if you don't like it, let me know why. Love to hear from you guys.  
See you next time!  
Love ya butts


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed, I sat up confused. I could feel Jack there last night. I didn't dream it, did I? That's when an amused Jack spoke up from our en-suite bathroom.

"Lose something?" He asked with a smirk, rubbing a towel against his wet hair.

"Did you lose your watch?" I shot back. Now that I was fully awake I still had a small ember of anger burning deep inside me. He pouted and came over to the bed.

"I thought I was forgiven for that."

"Well... You're not." I folded my arms and jack had to fight the smile on his face. I looked ridiculous trying to fold my arms against my pregnant belly.

"Well thankfully for me, I know the way to your heart." Jack poked my stomach and chuckled. "And it's through your stomach."

He stood up and pulled some jeans on over his boxers. "I'll cook you anything you want."

"Baby wants pancakes." I couldn't help the small growl from my stomach at the thought of syrup drizzled pancakes.

"I don't think we have pancake stuff." Jack scratched his head and I flipped my hair.

"Pancakes are the price of my forgiveness." I replied hotly and could hear jack coming back into the room, pulling on a jumper. He came to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Then I will go make you pancakes." He kissed me again and I kissed him back.

My fortress of anger already crumbling down. Jack left and I heard the front door closing. I looked out the window and could see him pulling his jacket closed as he jogged down the road.

I felt a little guilty for making him go out in the cold. But a small part of me told me it served him right for not showing up yesterday. I thought about staying in bed, I knew Jack would bring them up to me, but I also knew if I stayed in bed now I would likely never get out.

And I had work to do today. Bed was not an option.

So with a sigh and a heave ho, I rolled out of bed like a podgy turtle. Making my way into the bathroom to have a shower. The room was already filled with steam from jacks shower. Of course the floor was wet from his shaking like a dog. I don't know where he picked that habit up from but it annoyed me to no end. Anytime he was wet, he actually shook his whole body like a dog.

But I just concentrated on not falling on my ass. Turning on the shower I immediately got in standing under the hot water. Letting it fall above me and sighing as I relaxed. I didn't take too long though, I didn't want my pancakes to get cold. I quickly washed my hair and then got dressed. Only drying my hair as much as I could be bothered.

As i made my way downstairs jack was arriving back. He looked surprised to see me already coming down.  
"I was going to bring them up to you." He said.

"It's fine, anyway I want to show you the scan pictures." I took his hand and led him behind me into the kitchen.

I took a seat and felt him behind me leaning over my shoulder. I picked one up and held it closer for jack to see.

"Isn't she beautiful." He sighed contentedly and brushed a finger over the picture.

"Of course she's beautiful, I'm making her." I joked and I could feel a kiss on my cheek.

"True baby, true." He kissed me a couple more times before he moved away and went to the cooker. Emptying his bag of groceries before he began to cook my breakfast.

I don't know why but seeing jack cook always made my heart flutter a little. Maybe it was because I was so useless in the kitchen, but jack was quite the chef. Even whipping up a few meals from scratch. I knew who would be cooking for the baby when she finally grew some teeth. I didn't want to poison her. Or put my kitchen through the trauma of me trying to use it.

I could hear a whopping from jack as he flipped the pancake and caught it again in the frying pan. He looked over to make sure I could see his talents.

"Ten out of ten." I held up ten fingers and giggled at his proud grin at my rating. He easily whipped up a few more pancakes and soon we were at the table together eating.

He smothered his in chocolate spread while I drowned mine in syrup. Humming as I ate, happy to be eating pancakes. They were my favourite breakfast, but jack only made them on rare occasions, especially when he was feeling guilty.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked as he watched me eat the last piece of my pancake.

I didn't answer immediately, savouring the taste. And only after slowly sipping my tea did I finally look to him.

"I deem you worthy of my forgiveness." I smirked but gave him a sharp kick under the table. He looked shocked and rubbed his ankle.

"Then what was that for?!"

"I forgive you for missing the scan. But where were you all night?" I tried to kick him again but he moved his ankles out of my leg range. Smart decision.

I glared at him waiting for an answer.

"I was out." He mumbled.

"Jack." I warned, my mood from pancakes quickly souring.

"You don't wanna know." He grabbed both our plates and stuck them in the sink.

"I do want to know Jack, that's why I asked." I stood up and grabbed one of his arms. "Jack I'm worried that you're doing something stupid."

"It's just some under the table work. Help us out with the bills. I thought you wanted to save some money." He pulled his arm out of my hold.

"I do want to save money but-" I began.

"But nothing. Look, I know what I'm doing. You just gotta trust me. Can you do that? Can you trust me?" He was pulling on his shoes again.

"I do trust you Jack." I said defeated.

"Then it's settled. Tom wants me to go around and help him with moving some furniture today. Rick broke his wrist and he says he'll pay me. So I'll be back tonight." He came over and pulled me into a hug. His strong arms wrapping around me, enclosing me in his scent making me feel safe. Protected. Like no one could hurt me with him by my side.

"What time?" I asked.  
"I should be done by six. Seven at the absolute latest." He kissed my forehead quickly. "OK baby?"  
I nodded even though I wasn't OK at all. Jack was worrying me. I watched him leave the house with a frown.

I did trust Jack, I did. But that trust was being severely strained right now.

Hours later

"Jack? You said you would be home by six." I complained, he had finally answered his phone. I had been calling since six, when he had said he would be home.

"I know baby but some more work came up." He tried pawning me off but I wasn't having it. Not tonight Mr. He may be my husband, but he wasn't above getting a telling off.

"No one is moving at 8 o'clock at night." I snapped at him.

"Different work baby." He tried again, his voice quiet.

I paused before I answered. "What kind of work?" I asked.

"Work that's pays really well. Don"t worry about it. I have to go. Love you." Before I could utter another word jack hung up on me. I stated at the phone shocked, he hung up on me?! Is he serious? I nearly threw my phone across the room in anger.

I could always blame the hormones for my angry phone throwing reaction. But I needed this phone, if I can't afford a new toaster, I sure as all hell couldn't afford a new phone. I'll have to find something else to throw.

I went to the cupboard and contemplated throwing some mugs maybe even a plate or two. But thinking about the mess and bending down to pick it up... not worth it. My anger dissipated somewhat. Jacks a big boy, if he says he's got it under control I should trust him. I wanted to trust him.

He'll probably crawl into bed tonight anyway, maybe I'll even get more pancakes in the morning. I went to sleep not worrying about jack. Or at least trying not to. He'll come back safe. He couldn't not, he wouldn't get into that much trouble.

Jacks smart and he wouldn't endanger himself with baby on the way. I fell into a fitful sleep eventually, the bed feeling so empty without jack. Like a piece of me was missing.

I awoke in the morning yawning and stretching. I looked to the side of the bed expecting to see my about to be extremely sorry, pancake making husband. But Jack wasn't there. Actually, thinking back to last night, did he come home?

He must have, maybe he was just really quiet last night? I heard something drop in the bathroom. Oh so he thinks he can trick me again does he? I got out of bed with a huge grin, sneaking up on the door. ThinkingI'll scare the heck out of him. I flung open the door but the room was empty.

I thought I heard him, where was jack? Then a lightbulb went off, maybe he slept on the couch, fearing my wrath. Smart.

I quickly threw on some clothes and made may way downstairs. Maybe he's already making pancakes? That would be the smart move.

But as I got to the sitting room the couch was undisturbed. And no one was in the kitchen. What the hell? Where is he? Did he even come home last night? If he thinks I was angry yesterday. He has no idea! I'm going to do more than kick his ankles now.

If he dares coming home smelling like another women, I'll... I'll Fucking kill him. I shook my head of my murderous thoughts. Jack would never cheat. He valued his life too much. And thinking rationally, we had been together for 8 years, and he had never even looked at another women like he looked at me.

I grabbed my phone and jabbed in his number. Already mumbling curses under my breath. Saying things that would make sailors blush. But it didn't even ring.

"The number you have called has been disconnected."

I checked the phone in disbelief. But it was jacks number. I should know, I memorised it as soon as he got it. I dialled it again, taking my time and double checking the number was right. But the same answer greeted me.

"The number you have called has been disconnected."

What the fuck is going on? Wait, he said he was with Tom didn't he? He must know where jack is. Maybe they finished really late and he stopped over? But I didn't have Toms number. I quickly grabbed my jacket and my bag. I'll go find jack myself, drag him back here by his ear.

It'll take more pancakes this time. It'll take a fucking pancake factory. His ass is in deep trouble this time. Making me worry, it's bad for the baby as well as me. I rubbed my stomach, hoping baby couldn't feel my anxiety. Surely not? Maybe I should read more of that baby book. I was guessing not reading past page one wasn't really giving it my all.

But I put that thought to the back of my mind, jack first and baby knowledge later. I made my way out onto the streets, despite it being Gotham this was actually a pretty safe neighbourhood. My grandma had owned the house, and she left it to me when she died.

Otherwise jack and I wouldn't be able to afford it. We could just about pay the bills, but that didn't leave a lot of room for buying other things. Like toasters.

I guess that's why jack is going out trying to earn more money. I work as a writing translator, which means I can work from home. Translating books or documents and sending them back in English. Thank you bilingual parents and no friends in high school... or any school.

But one good thing had come out of high school. Jack. I could still remember the first day we met. In a school library of all places. I shook my head at the memory. It had been 9 years since then, but he could still make my heart flutter. And didn't he know it.

Jack helped me come out of my shell, and I helped him stay in school. He had told me after we met that he was going to leave as soon as the year was over. But then he met me. And the rest, as they say, is history.

After we left school Jack proposed with a ring his grandmother had left him, it was a simple silver band with a single small diamond. But I loved it, it was to me, the most valuable thing I would ever own. I wore it from that day on. Never took it off. Except now it was on a chain around my neck, with my wedding band. Damn pregnancy making my fingers swell!

Jack made fun of me, calling me sausage hands. Which only he found funny. The shoe I threw at his head made my feelings on that nickname, PERFECTLY clear. And the bruise on his forehead let him know too.

But not long after we were engaged, we got married at the registry office. Neither of us had any family to invite, or many friends for that matter. We were still loners like we were in high school, except now we had each other. And that's all we needed. I didn't care if I had anyone else except Jack. He was my world.

And soon our little world would be expanding as we welcomed our new little bundle of joy into the world. We had been trying to get pregnant for a while now, we didn't exactly have the funds to, but we couldn't wait. We might not always have the money to shower and spoil them, but we would have enough. And they would be spoiled with all the love we could give them.

And now we were so close, only 20 more weeks until they were here. Until we could hold them in our arms.

And about 20 minutes until I kick Jacks ass for staying out all night.


	5. Chapter 5

I had made my way to Tom's office, he worked as a moving company. They moved anything, office's, homes, warehouse inventory, anything. If you needed it moved Tom was your guy. And Jack had said yesterday he would be coming to help Tom out.

Sure he also said he would be home by six. But that's not the main focus right now. Find him and THEN I can punish him in ways only my twisted mind would think of. Tom might also get a piece of my mind. Depends on how nice he is to me this morning.

I knocked on his door impatiently. About to begin kicking it when it opened. Tom stood there, all 6"5 of him. He had a mess of black hair that matched his overflowing black beard, he looked like the love child of a pirate and a lumbar jack.

Kind of a scary combination, but his 'rock hard' image was ruined when he fell to his knees and began stroking my growing belly.  
"Hello baby!" He began nuzzling his bearded cheek against me. "Can you hear me yet? It's uncle Tom!" He yelled into my stomach.

I couldn't help laughing as he tickled me. "Yes, she can hear you."  
"It's uncle Tom!" He yelled again, mouth right against my stomach. "I love you!" He then stood back up and wrapped me up in his arms. "And hello mama bear."

"Hello Tom." I laughed, letting him lift me off my feet.  
"How can I help you?" He asked finally setting me back down on my feet.  
"I was wondering where my husband was?" I looked past him in the office, hoping to see Jack making his way to me.

"I can't help you there." He gave me a quizzical look.  
"What do you mean? He isn't here?"  
"He said he was going home. He helped me until about 6, then said he had to be getting home." He ushered me into the office. Settling me into a chair and going over to his coffee machine.  
"I'll make tea."

"I rang him last night, he said he was doing some different work. But I assumed he was with you. Maybe moving something not entirely on the books." I shook my head, thinking about it. "Did he not tell you anything?" I asked. But Tom looked around at me with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane, he didn't tell me. But..." Tom sighed and set down a cup in front of me. "I think Jack's gotten mixed up in some… bad things." He lowered himself into his chair, which squeaked under his heavy muscled heft.  
"What do you mean?" I wrapped my hands around the mug, willing some heat back into my frozen fingers.

"I think he's been messing around with some questionable people, to earn some extra money. I've been trying to throw all the work I can his way, but he doesn't seem to want to stop." I felt an icy stab in my chest thinking Jack's been over working himself just to get some extra money.

"And you think he's in trouble?" I asked, fearing Tom's answer.  
"If he didn't come home, and he's not here. I don't know where else he could be." Tom's eyes filled with unshed tears but I couldn't cry. I was filled with determination. I had to find Jack.

"Don't think the worst Tom." I tried to work some cheerfulness into my voice, but it just made Tom look at me with even more pity in his blue eyes. "It's fine, we'll find him."  
"Have you tried calling him?" He asked, which made me falter.

"Yes, well I tried… It said it was disconnected." I sipped at my tea, burning my mouth but drinking it anyway, anything to take my mind away from the tightness in my chest.  
"I think it might be time to get the police involved?" Tom suggested.

"You think it's that serious?" I asked. Worrying creeping up on me, no matter how positively I tried to think.  
"I think it's an idea. I know Jack nearly as well as you do. He wouldn't stay out all night and not tell you where he was, unless it was somewhere bad. And now his phone is disconnected, you haven't heard from him since last night. I think something must have went wrong."

I put a hand over my bump protectively, trying to assure her everything would be OK. Maybe I could convince myself of that too.  
"I'll go down to the police station now." I got up from my chair, having a goal in mind was helping slightly.

"I'll give you a ride down there." Tom was already off his chair and heading to the door. Normally I would decline but my legs felt like jelly right now. I don't know if they could get me all the way down town.

"Thanks Tom." Was all I said, following him out of the office and into his mini cooper. I never understood why he bought this tiny car, or how he fit into it. One of the great mysteries of the universe. We didn't speak for the entire car journey. Just both worrying with our own thoughts.

If I was in a rational state of mind I would wait 24 hours before going to the police. But I'm pregnant, there is nothing rational about my mind right now. And I'm not waiting another second to find Jack. Before I left the car I got Tom's mobile number and gave him mine. We both promised if either of us found Jack or had any information we would call the other immediately.

"When I find him, I'm going to punch some sense into him." Tom told me as I stepped out of his car.  
"Go for it, but you'll have to wait until I'm done with him." I growled.  
"I'm pretty sure this is why he married you." Tom laughed but then added in a serious tone. "Remember call me." I nodded and headed into the station.

It was pretty dead, but seeing as it was 9:30am, that wasn't surprising. Crime must sleep too. I stopped the first person in uniform I seen. Placing a hand on their arm until they spun around.  
"Hello I need to report a missing person." I told him. He looked like he had somewhere to be but when he seen my bump his face softened.

"Come this way." He guided me to a desk and sat me down in a chair.  
"OK. I'm officer Jim Gordon, now tell me how long it's been." He took out a notebook and a pen.  
"Well, my husband, Jack." I began and officer Gordon began scribbling.

"He called me last night, but I haven't seen him since yesterday morning-" The officer interrupted me mid sentence.  
"But you have been in contact with him in less than 24 hours?" He asked me, his pen momentarily stopped.

"Yes, but only for 4 seconds. I've tried calling but his phone is now disconnected. He said he would be home yesterday but he's still not. Look, I know I may seem like I'm over reacting." I put a protective hand over my bump. "But this isn't like my husband, he is home every night. He doesn't drink or do drugs. And with baby on the way, him being gone isn't like him. I'm so worried."

Officer Gordon looked at me with a sad look.  
"I can understand your worry, my wife is also pregnant." He smiled, his bushy moustache lifting up. But then his face fell. "Unfortunately we can't open a case until it's been 24 hours."

"I understand." I sighed, I thought this might happen. "Well the last time I spoke to him was 8 o'clock last night." Gordon nodded and scribbled something on the bottom of his page, he then ripped it off and handed it to me.

It was a phone number. "That's my number, if he still isn't home by tonight and you don't hear from him. Call me and I'll open the case." Gordon reached across the desk and took my hand.  
"Try not to worry, which is easy for me to say."  
"But harder to do." I finished for him and he nodded.

"I just hope I get home and he has some remarkable excuse for disappearing. I'll still give him hell though." I tried to smile at the officer.  
"I hope so too. If not though." He nodded to the piece of paper still in my hand. "Call." I nodded and got up, trying not to look too disappointed.

"Thank you officer, I hope I don't need to call you." I began to leave the office and had the over whelming feeling, this wouldn't be the last time I spoke to Officer Jim Gordon.

I managed to catch the bus home, a young lady even gave up her seat for me. Normally that would brighten up my day, but I could hardly summon much a smile as I made my way home. I was dreading stepping through the front door.

Because what if Jack wasn't there? What if he really was gone? I don't know what I would do, I need him in my life. I can't do this without him. I can't raise this baby alone, I can't wake up every morning knowing he isn't there beside me. He's the only family I have.

We're a team, we always have been. And ever since I met him I knew that I loved him.  
It had been Jack and I for the past 9 years. Two lone wolves starting a pack all their own. I can't even begin to imagine doing this without Jack.

Who would make me 'I'm sorry' pancakes?  
Who would fix our crappy and temperamental toaster?  
Who would dry my tears as I cried at sad movies?  
Who would make me feel safe when thunder sounded?

No one could replace Jack, and I didn't want anyone else.

He needed to be here for all our babies firsts too. It would kill him to even miss one.  
He had to be here when they were born, opened their eyes, smiled for the first time. Have a dumb race to see who could get them to say their first word. Argue that gurgle sounded a lot like dadda to him. Their first steps, their first birthday and Christmas.

He can't miss any of this, not even one. He loves me and he loves our child, I know he does. He wouldn't be gone by choice, I know that with every fibre of my being, deep in my very bones I know that. I know if he doesn't come home, it's because he can't…

And that scares me more than anything.

I finally arrived at our home. The place we had spent the last 6 years, building a life, our life. And the next 60 seconds could destroy my whole world. I could barely put my key in the door from my hands shaking. But finally the lock clicked and I pushed open the door.

"Jack?" I called as soon as my foot crossed the threshold. The door clicked closed behind me, the noise echoing into the vast quiet surrounding me.

"Please, Jack?" My voice broke on a sob as the only sound that greeted me was silence.

I fell to my knees as I screamed out his name.  
"JACK!"

All I could do was sob on the floor. My cries the only noise in the house that now seemed too big, too empty.

Jack, where are you?

Come home to me.

* * *

A/N

I don't know why I can't just write a story with zero suffering haha

But yes, chapter five. Reviews are always appreciated and make me smile!

Love you guys x


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the couch for the rest of the day, just watching the front door. Waiting for a key to slide in, the door opening to reveal a big dumb goofy smile. Telling me the craziest story of where he was. I don't even care where he's been, what he's done. I just want my Jack, I need him here with me.

But as the minutes ticked by and turned into hours. That seemed more and more unlikely. Tom called me, asking if Jack was home yet. I think he was hoping that I was so busy kicking Jacks ass that I forgot to call him. But I had to tell him no sign of Jack.

I kept calling his phone, hoping by some miracle it would magically connect to him. I had called the local hospitals, describing Jack to them. Asking if anyone had come in matching that description. But no one. I even called the morgues. I was happy when they said no bodies had come in with blonde hair. Relieved.

As it crept closer to 8p.m, I dreaded calling the police officer I had spoke to earlier. That would make it real. Jack would be officially missing. Maybe they would find him though, but maybe I wouldn't like what they found. As soon as the hour hand moved to eight, I called the phone number.

"Hello? Officer Jim Gordon speaking." He greeted and I was tempted to slam the phone down.  
"Hi, it's Jane. We spoke earlier, about my husband..." I had to cough to get rid of the croak in my voice.

"Jane Napier?" He clarified.  
"Yes, Jack still isn't home." I wiped away a stray tear.  
"I'm so sorry Jane. I'll open a case here, and then I'll come to you. Ask you a couple of routine questions and hopefully that'll help us find him. Is that OK with you?" His voice was gentle and it made me want to cry even more.

But I managed to keep it together for a little while longer.  
"Yeah, that's fine." I told him my address and continued doing what I had been doing all day. Waiting.

When Officer Gordon knocked on my door, I almost imagined it was Jack. But opening the door I wasn't greeted by Jacks blonde hair and hazel eyes. His goofy smile.  
It was Officer Gordon, with his patient blue eyes. His sympathetic smile nearly hidden by his moustache.

"Hello Jane." He greeted.  
"Officer Gordon, hi." I stepped aside opening the door wider. "Please come in."  
Thankfully the house was tidy, but I doubted that made a difference to the police whether it was or not. I didn't care if it looked like a bomb site either.

I led Gordon to the sitting room and let him take a seat on the sofa while I sat in the chair I had been camping in all day. Do I offer him tea? Or something?

"Jane, I just want you to start off telling me about Jack. What he's like, what he does, things like that." Jim took out a small notepad and pen, poised to begin writing.

"Erm, ok. Jack Napier, he's 25, 26 in March." I began, but how do I describe my husband? It was crazy to imagine Jack could be put into a few sentences. I could fill Jim's entire notepad just describing Jacks laugh. It was difficult but I had to try.

"We've been married for 8 years, together for nine. Jack's unemployed, he gets the odd job here and there. I work as a translator which pays the bills. But I know Jack's been worried about saving money for the baby coming." I could hear the pen scratching out notes.  
"What was he doing last night, when you spoke to him?" Gordon asked, still scribbling away.

"He had been helping out one of our Friends, Tom. He has a moving company and his employee had broken his wrist. So Jack was working there, but he was late coming home, so I called him. He said something about a job opportunity and then hung up." I shrugged, Jacks last call not exactly all revealing.

"I'll need Tom's contact information, if you can." I took a sheet of paper from Gordon and wrote down Tom's address and phone number while Officer Gordon continue talking.  
"Does he gave any other friends? Drinking buddies maybe?"

"He's a loner, like me. No drinking buddies, he doesn't drink or do drugs. His parents were both addicts so he never went near the stuff." Jim nodded as he kept writing. I would try to read his notes, but I would have more luck deciphering Hieroglyphics. And Ancient Egyptian was not one of my languages.

"Job opportunity? Did he say anything else about it?"  
"Nothing, and usually Jack tells me everything. But he didn't tell me anything. Which makes me think it was… less than legal." I hadn't meant to say that much, but there was something about Gordon that made me want to tell him everything. His damn baby blues making me reveal all my secrets. And Jacks apparently.

"That's also a concern of mine." Jim finally stopped writing to look at me. "We've seen the mob recruiting a lot of young men recently. And Jack seems to fit their profile. Young healthy male, unemployed and desperate for money. Has a family to support so is willing to do pretty much anything." Jim averted his gaze as tears began to spill from my eyes.

The mob? Surely Jack wouldn't do that. Especially not without telling me. Or maybe that's why he didn't tell me, because he knew I wouldn't approve. He knew I would have a problem with it. And he would be right, I would. I do. He couldn't have picked a worse city to get involved with the mob in. What the HELL was he thinking?

"Do you think that's a possibility?" Officer Gordon asked me. I nearly didn't hear him, so lost in my own thoughts. Normally I would have said no way. Not a hope in hot hell. But now that he said it. It made sense. Late nights, not telling me where he was, what he was doing. It all fit. And now he was gone without a trace?

"It could be." I admitted, telling Gordon my thoughts on Jacks recent behaviour.  
"OK, well I'll put out a bulletin on him. See if we get any tips or sightings. If we do, you'll be the first to know." Jim stood back up and I scrambled after him. A little slower due to my ever expanding mid-section.

"Thank you officer." I walked him to the door. Or waddled should I say.  
"Try to keep your spirits high. Hopefully we find him soon." Jim gave me a reassuring smile.  
"I'll try." I lifted my hand to wave as he left, back to his squad car.

As soon as the door closed though, I let all the tears that I had been desperately hard to keep in, fell.

Oh Jack, what have you done?

Over the next few weeks I did all the things the police asked of me.  
I made appeals on the local news for anyone with information to come forward. I put up missing posters on every board, wall and lamp post I could. I hung on Gordon's every word about a tip or sighting. Although they never amounted to anything.

I had been going out at night. Hoping by some act of fate or divine intervention to stumble into him. But Tom soon put a stop to that. As did Gordon once he found out. Said it wasn't safe for me to be out in the streets in 'my condition'.

I think Gordon was being protective because I reminded him of his wife. She was due only a couple of weeks before me. I hadn't met her yet, but she kept sending Gordon to me with food. A couple of casseroles, a meatloaf, even a chocolate cake. If I wasn't so ravenous with pregnancy I don't think I would be eating much.

But I had this little one to worry about too, it wasn't just me now.  
And I had to believe Jack was coming back. It had been weeks but I still had some hope, some flicker deep in my heart.

But it was fading with every passing week. And a dark voice somewhere in the shadowed parts of my mind kept telling me, Jack's never coming home.

And it was right. He never did.

* * *

A/U

Hey guys, this is the last chapter set in the past. the next one will be 9 years in the future.

And thank you middleeartheart it is a little disheartening to have only 2 reviews on a story I've really enjoyed writing but it's OK. People are busy or just don't like leaving reviews, which is fine by me. I just enjoy writing and sharing it with other people who enjoy it. Reviews are just a plus, so it's ok, but I do like them. Anyway, i'll see you guys next time x


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I am so sorry for the wait! I've actually had this chapter sitting the doc manager and I hadn't realised I hadn't posted it! So, I'm a dummy and here is the new chapter... finally haha.

Enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait

* * *

9 years later

* * *

"Rebecca? Did you finish picking up your toys?" I had just finished putting some washing in the dryer when I walked back into the sitting room.  
"Rebecca?" I called again but then I could see her. She _should_ have been putting away her toys but she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

We just had a 40 minute debate about her having a later bedtime. Because she was 9 now, and still had a 'baby' bedtime. So, finally we agreed on 15 minutes later at 7:15p.m. But she was all talk and couldn't force herself to stay awake. Which I had told her... but what do I know? I'm only her mother after all.

I shook my head and scooped her up in my arms. Careful not to wake her as I carried her upstairs to her bed. I lay Rebecca down, pulling the covers up under her chin and kissing her on the cheek. I put on her night light and closed the door, leaving it a little bit open. Even though she was nine now, she was still scared of the dark so I always left the hall light on for her. I didn't want her to be frightened.

Going back downstairs I could see the literal mountain of toys Rebecca had left for me to clean up, for one child she sure could create a mess. I began picking them up and putting them in her toy chest, I don't know why, I knew she would empty it again tomorrow. She did so every day. I smiled as I thought about it, but then noticed smoke coming from the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no, no." I raced through already knowing I had burnt my supper again just by the smell, the smoke was a bit of a giveaway too. I cursed silently in my head, a habit I had gotten used to after Rebecca started repeating everything she heard. _Everything._

Nursery was not happy when she fell over and yelled 'FUCK!'… I was not popular with the staff or parents that day. Especially when all the kids copied her, just a room full of cursing toddlers.

"Still can't cook then?" I heard a voice from my kitchen table. One that shouldn't be there. I grabbed a knife from the knife block in front of me and turned around. Holding it in front of me defensively.

As I spun around there was a figure sitting at my kitchen table, cloaked in darkness, sitting just out of the light, in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, my grip on the knife was turning my knuckles white. The figure didn't move, just sat there, watching me.  
"You don't remember me?" I could tell it was a man from how deep his voice was. But not a voice I recognised.  
"Should I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes trying to look at his face.

"It's only been 9 years." He finally leaned forward, his face coming into the light. "Hardly any time at all."  
My mind went into overdrive, 9 years. But it couldn't be.

"9 years? Jack?" As the light finally shone on his face I looked into his eyes. And I could tell, it was Jack. Older, but I had spent some of the best years of my life staring into those eyes, I would never be able to forget them.

But his lips, the same ones that said I love you and I kissed every morning and night. Now scars ran from the corners right into his cheeks. Uneven and jagged, they looked painful and rough. And what the hell was had he done to his hair, it was tied back but it was…green?

"Long time no see." He said as casually as if he just came back from vacation and we were old friends.  
"That's what you say to me?" I asked in disbelief. "After 9 years, nearly a decade. And that's what you say? That's the best you could come up with?" I had long forgotten about the burning chicken in the oven. Staring in disbelief at him. What the hell? Was this all some big joke to him?

"Your chicken is burning." He smiled, it was hard to see with the scars, but he was also right. I quickly turned around back to the oven and grabbed the chicken out. It was only partially burned, and some of it was surely salvageable but I could get to that later.

I turned back around and Jack was still sitting there, bold as brass as if he had just come back from getting some milk from the shops.

"What the hell Jack?" I made my way over to him. But I was hesitant, as if this was some dream and if I touched him I would wake up or he would vanish in a mist as soon as I reached out. But if it was a dream, I was ready for it to be over.  
I knelt in front of him and put my hands on his face. He flinched slightly, but didn't move away.

I ran my thumbs across his scars.  
"What happened?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper. This was all so surreal.  
He gently put his hands on mine closing his eyes, leaning into my palms.

After a few seconds he responded.  
"Life happened." He took my hands and lifted them away from his scars. I got up from my knees and took a couple of steps back. I couldn't even think of anything to say, I was in utter disbelief.  
"Why, why are you here Jack?" I used the counter to steady myself.

"It's like you're not happy to see me." He chuckled as he stood, walking over to my windowsill where my pictures sat. He picked up one of Rebecca and studied it. "Am I interrupting your happy family?"  
He asked sarcastically. I sighed as I watched him, he was so filled with venom now, so angry.

"How old is she?" He asked me, snapping my attention back to him.  
"She's seven." I lied. She was nine, she was his child. I don't know why I lied, it just came out, I couldn't exactly take it back. He stiffened as straight as a board when I said seven.

"So, who's the daddy, Is he coming home soon? We could wait for him?" Jack reached into his pocket and took out a switch blade opening it.

"Jack! What the hell?" My eyes snapped to the knife in his clenched fist. "Put that away." I told him, he turned to me with a smirk. It looked like disbelief on his face.  
"Now." I stood my ground, a hand on my hip. Jack looked more amused than anything, but he flicked his knife shut and put it back in his pocket.

"It was just a guy. He left." I shrugged, the lies falling easily from my lips. I had been lying about Santa, the Easter bunny, the vegetable police, and the tooth fairy for years now. I could bullshit my way through any question, I had 9 years practice.

"He left?" Jack asked. I nodded as he chuckled. "Guys keep doing that to you. Maybe you're the problem?"  
"Funny." I spat back, tired of his games now.  
"How old did you say she was? Seven? Why do her birthday cards say nine?"

I looked to where Jack pointed and a fallen birthday card from the week before was just poking out from under the table. The big pink nine clearly visible.

I sighed at not seeing it sooner causing my lies to come undone. "What do you want jack? After nine years you come back, for what?"

"I want my life back. I want you back, my child back. But it seems as though you weren't as desperate to find me. How long did you look for me before moving on with your life?" He asked, his face contorted angrily.

"I had to stop looking for you Jack. I had our baby to care for. I had to protect her from whatever you had got caught up in. I loved you, but I love our daughter more. Do you even know what I've been through? Raising her alone? Having to care for a baby by myself. And you walk back in, nine years later and expect what? Me to welcome you with open arms? 'Oh thank god you're back?' No Jack, it doesn't work like that." Tears spilled from my eyes and I wiped them away angrily.

Jack was looking into my eyes, his face softer than it had been. But then his eyes snapped to the kitchen door.  
"I'll be back." He promised.

"Jack?" I tried to stop him but now I heard the footsteps.

The door was pushed open and I quickly turned around. A sleepy Rebecca was standing in the doorway, her bunny dragging on the ground behind her.

"Mummy?" She asked with a huge yawn. "Who were you talking to?"  
My head turned back to the table where now a vacant chair sat. The only sign anyone had even been here was the open window.  
"No one baby." I lied, going over to the window and pulling it shut, this time locking it.

"Let's get you back up to bed." I picked her up in my arms and with one last look to the windows of the kitchen, shut off the light. Rebecca rested her head on my shoulder as we made our way back up the stairs.

After putting her back in her room and reading her a quick story, I went back downstairs. Double checking all the locks, and then checking them again before I finally got into my own bed. I sighed as I was finally sure I was alone, and I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my body. I clamped a hand over my mouth so I didn't wake up Rebecca.

He was finally home, what I had dreamed for, hoped for, waited for. But it wasn't really him. He had changed so much from the Jack I knew, the Jack I loved. The only thing that remained of the man I loved was his eyes. Those eyes I had stared into a million times. I crawled into bed, his image not leaving my head.

But I couldn't sleep, Jacks eyes kept appearing in my mind every time I tried to close my eyes. I got out of bed and decided to go to Rebecca's room. I might not sleep there either, but holding her might put my mind at ease, even if only for a little while.

I didn't want to think of Jack, but I couldn't get him out of my mind, especially holding the daughter we had made together. But all the heartache I had went through with him, losing him, searching for him. At least I had Rebecca. The ray of sunshine in the other wise grey sky.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away.

I didn't know why Jack was home, but I wouldn't let him or anything he was involved in hurt Rebecca. She was my sunshine, and I'll be damned if anyone tries to take her away from me. I would kill for my daughter, I just hoped I didn't have to.

* * *

A/N  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really did make my week hearing some positive feedback. And for the follows and favourites, smiled every time I got a new email.

A few days late on the updates, just because of some medical drama in my life, but we heard some good news so I have my fingers crossed and an update for you guys.

Let me know what you think, see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

That night I slept with Rebecca in her small princess bed. I couldn't let go of her, I was too frightened. Like if I did she would vanish too. A trait from father, unfortunately.

Every sound in the night grabbed my attention and wrenched me from the fitful sleep I was having. A branch scratching the window, the old wooden floors creaking, a water pipe relaxing in the night. Every noise was jack coming back. So of course, I hardly slept a wink. Not even a cat nap.

The sun began to creep across the pink carpet as it neared morning. After a while I stopped kidding myself, I wasn't going to sleep. Of course I wasn't going to sleep. Stupid to believe that I would have anyway. As Rebecca's cat alarm began to meow. Such a weird thing. I gently woke up Rebecca.

"It's morning baby." I eased myself out from under her. "Time to get up."  
"It's the weekend." She lied, cracking open one eye to see if I believed her. I only raised an eyebrow in response and she sighed. "Worth a try." She stomped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Rebelliously slamming the door as much as her tired arms could.

Which wasn't a lot.

I rolled my eyes. Too much of her father in that girl for her own good. It would be a miracle if I could go one day without the school calling me, threatening to kick her out.

Telling me what she'd done that day:  
-Throwing her chair across the room hitting a boy in the face because he called her friend dumb.  
-Fashioning a cross bow out of a ruler and elastic bands. Using pencils as arrows to terrorise her geography teacher.  
-Trying to start a riot over the lack of jelly.  
-Actually starting a riot over the lack of jelly.  
-Starting a girls only 'fight club'.  
-General fuckery. (Although they used more diplomatic language.)

The worst part of the jelly riot incident was she didn't even want jelly, she hated it. She said she didn't like the way it jiggled. She just liked trouble.

I tried the old 'she's spirited' but that excuse was beginning to wear thin with them. She was good as gold at home. Did her homework, brushed her teeth and ate all her vegetables. Just something about school brought the rebel out of her. Maybe authoritarian figures irk her into a freedom fighter?

Who knows? All I know is she doesn't get that Rebellious streak from me. That must just be in her DNA or her genes from Jacks side. That's all his fault.  
I'll add it to the list of grievances I have with that man.

My number one problem with him was him coming back here. After 9 years, it's practically a lifetime. It's Rebecca's life time at least. She's never known her father apart from what I tell her. The only connection is the photos I kept and the memories I share with her. I only tell her good things.

Some stories slightly embellished to make him even better than my memory. Braver, kinder, smarter. I've probably built him up so much, no man could ever match up to him. Not even him. The man himself. The myth, the legend.

That's good though. She doesn't need a boy in her life and I don't need a man. Just two independent females, making hell and not giving a fuc- I mean... not giving a heck. I miss cursing, heck doesn't have the same oomf as Fuc…

Anyway, Rebecca had called me to the bathroom, not able to make her pig tails even and finally forgiving me so I would help her. I hardly made much of an effort as she did, and after changing into moderately acceptable clothes I just gathered all my mousey brown hair into a messy bun and called it a day.

As we drove down to the school she was busy telling me about Candace Turner. About how her mum was some model and the boys had smuggled a magazine in, with said model mum, in a bikini.

So Rebecca set fire to it with the maths teacher lighter. And how Candace had bought her a yo-yo to say thank you. I was about to tell her not to play with fire when someone who looked like jack stole my attention.

"Fire bad." Is all I managed before nearly missing the turn for her school completely. God, I need to focus.

As I pulled up I walked her into her part of the school. Watching her go as the rest of the mum's stood in their circles, judging all the other mums.  
You had the too many surgeries mums. The young step mums. The hippy mums. The working mums. The helicopter mums. And the over religious mums.

Those were my favourite. They told me to get Rebecca exorcised once and I just began to talk about my devils cult and how we don't believe in exorcising demons but rather welcoming them into our bodies as vessels for evil.

OK... maybe Jack isn't completely to blame for Rebecca's 'spirited' ways. Maybe I'm slightly responsible. I spotted the only mum who would talk to me and made my way over.  
"Commissioner." I greeted, coming up beside the dad who was just waving off his own little girl.

"Ah Jane. Good morning." He smiled as we watched our daughters find one another and hug. After the investigation into Jacks disappearance Jim Gordon and his wife became more friends than anything else and our children naturally became best friends. They were growing up together after all. All that time together I'm just glad they didn't kill one another.

"Late night?" He asked as I tried and failed to cover up a yawn.  
"Not sleeping well lately." Which wasn't a lie. But not exactly the whole truth. I couldn't tell him about jack. I barely know what was happening myself.

"Sleepless nights remind me. Mary was wondering if Rebecca would come over for a sleep over?" Gordon asked as we both headed for the school gates. Giving the 'no vaccine' mum's a wide berth. Very wide.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had the girls last weekend and it has actually been a lot of fun. Rebecca and Emily made a fort while I cooked brownies. Then we all watched movies and I pretended not to hear them making prank phone calls at 8pm. Those damn brownies giving them sugar rushes to stay up past their bedtimes.

"Emily won't stop pestering us to. Says your house was so much fun. So, we have a lot to live up to." I could already see the frown on his face.  
"Actually tonight would be perfect." I tried my luck. It was Friday and I didn't want Rebecca in the house while Jack was there. Too many things could go wrong and it made things simpler.

She could walk in, or he might get violent. I knew Jack wasn't violent before, he apologised to spiders as he put them outside for gods sake. But that was then. Who knows what jack now would do?

"I don't see why not. I'll run it by Mary and see what she says. But I don't think it'll be a problem." We had arrived back at my car and I got in rolling down my window.  
"Well send me a text to let me know."

"Will do. Bye Jane." He waved before jogging across the road to his own car. I pulled out just in time to miss the carpool mum squad and their rulebook bullshit.

This was perfect. I couldn't think of a safer house than the commissioners. It was in a nice neighbourhood, they had a giant Dobermann running around and I'm pretty sure Gordon is packing heat. At least a police issue firearm. Bet they even had some hidden moat or other weird house safety gizmo.

No safer home in all of Gotham. Much safer than mine. Especially with Jack promising to visit. Wonder if I can turn this sleepover into a sleep weekend. Just enough time I get rid of Jack or at least see what he wants. Although after nine years. I'm not sure if it could be any thing good.

I hope he didn't want money, I hardly had enough myself. But why else would be here? Guess I won't know until I ask him. But that doesn't stop my mind from thinking up a million other possibilities, which is always such fun.

I headed back home, desperate to be surrounded by my familiar four walls. As soon as I closed my front door, I slid down it. Already exhausted and it wasn't even 10am. More emotionally exhausted than anything else, but also lack of any sleeping. Bet I looked great. But both were taking a toll on me.

Jack was all that filled my head, I was happy I finally found him, of course I was. Or more appropriately, he found me. But it was all soured by all my unanswered questions. Like where the hell he vanished to for 9 years? That was a big one, a huge one, freaking enormous, elephant sized one.

I angrily wiped a tear away, why the hell was I crying? What good would it do for me now? I had done more than enough crying for the past 9 years, and all of them over Jack.

No more. Not one more tear over than man. Especially not during the day. Like any sane adult I save my tears for my pillow at night. Moons out, tears out. It's a really great coping mechanism… obviously.

I picked myself up from the floor and made my way to my computer. Another great coping mechanism, work the pain away. But I might as well get some work done, try to take my mind off all the craziness. And it worked, for about 30 whole minutes before my mind wandered back to where it usually ran off to. To him. Jack.

What I didn't understand was why now? It's been years, what's changed? If anything. Why is he trying to come back into my life. Maybe I was having a long over due nervous breakdown and I was imagining my missing, presumed dead husband had come back, ridiculing me over a burnt chicken.

I've lost the plot. But maybe it could be argued I never had it begin with. After so many years living with Jack, I think my sanity was long gone. Bye bye out the window.

But then to lose him so suddenly, my whole world crumbled. I should have taken more time to mourn losing Jack, but I was thrown into being a mother. I couldn't exactly put that on hold, put Rebecca onto lay-away until I was emotionally ready. I just had to keep on going. It was like I was in a race and I had broken my leg, it hurt going on and I limped along most of it, but I was getting to the finish line.

I managed to finish my work, amazingly. I sent it to my boss for final review and went to the kitchen for a coffee. Or a glass of wine, I'll decide when I get there. I decided on a coffee seeing as it was only just turning twelve. Let's not add day drinking to my list of growing problems. As I poured my coffee my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly fished it out and read my new text.

Gordon: Hello, Gordon here. Mary is more than happy to have Rebecca over tonight. Can you drop off a little bag with spare clothes, toothbrush ect at pick up?

I quickly text back after breathing a sigh of relief.  
Me: Of course. See you then.

Thank whatever god may or may not be out there. I could talk to Jack without worrying Rebecca might get caught in the crossfire, this just made things a helluva lot more simple. But suddenly I was nervous, I was going to be alone with Jack. That's not weird, we spent years married and alone. But I don't know I felt weird.

God help me, things are only just getting started.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, next time we'll see Jack again, or should I say Joker? Anywho, he'll be here.

And the setup is nearly over, soon it'll really start to pick up and the action will start. So stick around!

Let me know what you think, as always love hearing from you guys! And thank you MageVicky for all of your reviews, all seven of them haha

See you next time! Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

I was waiting with Gordon for Rebecca to come out of school. I would have just left the bag with Gordon and I would see her the next day. She wasn't an overly attached child, she was fiercely independent.

But I wanted to hug my child, I needed to. Just in case anything were to happen, not that it necessarily will. But tell your loved ones you love them and all that. I was waiting anxiously, hopping on the balls of my feet. Gordon was watching me with a smile.

"Still anxious about letting her go?" Gordon asked watching me fidget.  
"Maybe a little." I admitted, not letting him know that there was more to it. He laughed though, nodding his head.  
"It never goes away. But don't worry, she's always safe with us." He patted my arm, helping set me at ease.

"Thanks Gordon." He didn't know how much I was counting on that. Suddenly the bell rang and my eyes darted to the door. As soon as it opened children began to pour out like a flood of tiny flailing limbs. And of course my firecracker was leading the charge. She immediately ran over and leapt into my arms.

"Mamma!" She screamed wrapping her arms around me and laughing. I leant down and hugged her hard.  
"Hey baby." I squeezed her before pulling away. "You want to go for a sleepover?" I asked her. Her eyes went to Gordon, connecting the dots quickly. She nodded enthusiastically.

I passed her her overnight bag with a smile. She turned to find Gordon's daughter.  
"Emily!" She yelled running off to find her friend. "I'm coming over!" I laughed as she tackled Emily as she came out of the doors.  
"Good luck Gordon." I patted his shoulder. "You're going to need it."

He took a deep breathe. "I can tell."  
"See you tomorrow." I waved to Rebecca as she chased a laughing Emily. She waved back but quickly went back to playing. I left the playground and headed home. Ready for my confrontation with my husband…

I had been waiting at the kitchen table for an hour or so. Tapping my fingernails on the weathered wood, I didn't want to be surprised by Jack again. Scaring the ever loving hell out of me. It wasn't good for my health. But true to character, he did anyway.

"Jane." I heard from behind me, I spun in my chair and he was standing in the doorway to my sitting room.  
"Where the fuck did you come from?" I asked, not expecting him to come up from behind me.  
"Originally? Ireland. Ten seconds ago? From the front door, it was unlocked." He gestured behind him with a cocky smile.

I knew the front door wasn't unlocked because I had made damn sure to lock it, I always did. I did however know that Jack knew how to pick locks. He had taught me too after all.  
I nudged the chair next to me with my foot.  
"You might as well sit down."

He moved the chair slightly back before sitting down. I waited for him to say something, anything. But he just stared back at me, silent as a monk.  
"So, Jack." I began as he clearly wasn't about to. "What the fuck?"  
"Straight to the point, that hasn't changed." He chuckled but I sat stone faced.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologised sarcastically. "Would you like a coffee, a glass of water? A photo album of the first 9 years of your daughters life you've missed?"  
He nodded with a sour look on his features. "I guess that's fair."

"Fair would have been you explaining to me what the hell happened." I left a silence for him to speak, but he didn't fill it. He just sat, looking slightly ashamed. "Couldn't pick up a phone? Send a letter? Drop by?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking.

"You just left, without saying a word. Leaving me, leaving Rebecca. I looked for you for years Jack. How could you do that to me?" I didn't bother wiping away my tears that fell. What would be the point? I could tell I would be crying a lot. I just wasn't sure whether they were from sadness or anger. Maybe both.

"It wasn't intentional. There was more to it." Jacks voice was low, his eyes were too. Not daring to look at me. He never was good with me crying, some things never change.  
"That's not good enough Jack." Although my voice was quiet, it boomed in the silence of the kitchen we once shared.

"What do you want from me Jane?" He asked, a sigh in his voice. I let the question hang as I thought it over.  
"I don't know Jack. I really don't."

What did I want from him? Did I want anything? But then again, could anything make up for all the years we lost, the time he missed out on. All the milestones of his daughter he would never see? I wanted an explanation but nothing would be good enough.

Nothing would get back those times, take back the tears, the hours and hours I searched for him. Waited by the phone, hoping to hear something, anything. All the lies I had to tell our child about where her daddy was. Hold her as she cried, assure her it wasn't her fault. That he would be here if he could.

Tom had stepped in, did what he could. Tried to fill the enormous hole Jack had left in our life. Took her to the daddy daughter dance's, taught her to fight and fish. Came around on weekends, just to cheer her up and check in on us. He did a lot for her, for me. Treating her as his own daughter when he didn't need to. But he did.

He had died last year of a heart attack, he never did get to know what happened to Jack. Even though he had looked for his best friend just as much as I had.

"What happened Jack? Tell me, you owe me that much." I crossed my arms over my chest, mostly just to stop my shaking hands.  
Jack leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"You probably guessed it, but I was in trouble with the mob." I was about to jump in, mostly to curse at Jack but he held up a hand, stopping me. I held my tongue and let him continue.  
For now.

"Was doing some work for them, bit off more than I could chew. Then this happened." He pointed to the scars on his cheeks. That was a bare bones explantion if I ever heard one.  
"Why do you have scars like the Joker?" I asked, not able to shake the eerie similarity.

"We are one of the same." Jack shrugged.  
"You're not being serious." I shook my head as he nodded. "I can't even begin to process that right now." I held my head in my hands, my brain hurting from taking everything in.

"I didn't think you'd want me back, like this." Jack began his explanation again. "So, I stayed away. Let you get on with your life, without me holding you back."  
"In what universe would I not have wanted you back? You were all I thought about for the past 9 years. I would have wanted you back if you were a talking head on a fucking stick Jack. That shit doesn't matter, not to me." I tried but Jack shook his head.

"It wasn't just that, it was dangerous, I didn't want them to hurt you, or Rebecca. I got in too deep too fast. I couldn't get out. And by the time I did. Too long had passed. You seemed happy." Jack shrugged, he hadn't looked me in the eye for a while now.

"So you left me, let me think you were dead. I looked for you Jack, I've always been looking for you, and you just let me? You abandoned me and it broke me, you broke my heart Jack. You, you did that." I stood up, unable to keep still. The anger starting to rise in me.

"And I'm sorry-" Jack began but I cut him off.  
"Sorry isn't good enough. Not this time. This time you really fucked up Jack. I finally have my life back on track, I'm working, Rebecca's in school. I have friends, she has friends. We're moving on. And you just waltz back in. Honey I'm home!" I threw up my hands, even out loud it sounded ridiculous.

Jack didn't say anything, he just sat there. Staring down at the wooden table, letting me get my anger out and just taking it. But I didn't want to yell and scream, I was tired. Tired of all of it. Tired of Jack breaking my heart. This was the last time.

"I needed you once, but you weren't here. You left me, alone. And I don't need you any more, neither does Rebecca. We've been fine all these years without you. We have each other, so why don't you just leave? All I need from you Jack, is to disappear again, you're good at that, right?" My voice held so much venom and hatred, all my pain put into those words. I wanted him to hurt, like I had.

"OK Jane, I'll go. But in case you do need me." He took a card out from his pocket and put it face down on the table.  
"We won't." I didn't look at him as he left. I just waited for the click of the kitchen door. As it did I waited a few more minutes before I looked up. Just in time to see Jacks face disappear again. I held in my tears for a few more seconds before I broke down.

I put my face in my hands, hiding my tears from even myself. My chest aching from the sobs ripping from my throat. I caved in on myself, bringing my knees up to my chest on my small wooden chair. Letting 9 years of emotions all tumble out from me, as I watched Jack slip away once again. At least this time I knew I wouldn't see him again.

But it still hurt. It still broke my heart.

I hated Jack for what he had done to me. But I still loved him too. And it was confusing, hating someone so much, but loving them too. It didn't make sense, I thought I would be happy to see him go, but it was shattering my heart.

I wanted to run out after him, drag him back in and never let him go. But I couldn't. Not after what he told me, the mob, the Joker?  
Maybe if it was just me and him, I could look past it all. We would find a way.

But Rebecca, she was what was important to me now. I would always put her first, before everything. Before Jack, before my me, before my heart. She was what mattered and I couldn't bring her into that, it was too dangerous. If the choice was between Jack and Rebecca, I made my choice, and I let Jack walk away.

Back into the night like 9 years ago.

Maybe this time truly is the last, and I'll never see him again.

Or maybe Fate has other plans...

* * *

A/N

Hello my fellow ficcies. Is that weird? It's weird.

Never mind... Hey guys! New chapter, woohoo! Sorry there's so long in between updates, got a lot going on in my life right now. And it's hard to find time in between to get out some new chapters but i'm trying! As always, feedback is appreciated but not required, love you dudes and see you next time

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

After I had cried I flipped the card Jack had left on my table. It was a regular playing card, covered in grease paint and slightly burnt. It wasn't a two of aces or a queen of hearts though, it was the Joker card. Guess he wasn't joking about the whole 'Joker' thing. Which I couldn't even begin to process. I had of course heard about the Joker.

Everyone who watches the T.V or reads the paper knows about him. He is crazy, or so they say. But I couldn't see Jack as him, Jack doesn't kill people or blow up hospitals. More must have happened in those 9 years then he is letting on, but I guess I'll never know. I just let him leave, more appropriately I made him leave. I stashed the card in my pocket, maybe I'll just burn it.

I sighed as I scrubbed at my face, drying my tears and trying to think clearly. I really wanted a drink, something stronger than orange juice, which I'm pretty sure is the only thing I have in. I got up from my seat in search of anything with an alcohol content. I would even take some rum chocolate or something. Anything.

It was already pitch black outside, I looked out onto my garden and thought I seen movement. I stopped in my tracks. That looked like a man ducking behind a tree. Surely not? I waited to see if I could see anything else, but nothing. Maybe I imagined it? Maybe I shouldn't be drinking at all. I shook my head and turned off my kitchen light, maybe I'll just have an early night.

But as my light went out I could see more clearly through the window without the reflection, and I definitely seen a man. Was it Jack? Was he just hanging around? I waited but as the figure got closer I could see it wasn't Jack. It wasn't anyone I even knew. Then I realised my kitchen door was unlocked.

I thought Jack would be using it so left it open, I didn't even think to re-lock it. God damn it. I debated what to do. I wanted to run and hide, but if I could stop whoever this was coming in, that had to be the better option? I dashed toward the door, fumbling with the lock. Whoever was out there seen me and ran towards me. I had just clicked the lock into place when he slammed into the door.

I leapt back screaming. Who the hell was this guy? He was furiously pulling at the handle. Grinning at me while he shook the whole door frame.

He was tall and muscular, with a prominent scar over his eye. Neck tattoos covering his throat and jaw.

"Hey, buttercup." His voice was gravely and made me shudder. "Wanna let me in?" He asked, laughing when I recoiled.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, my voice only shaking slightly.  
"Wrong answer." He let go of the handle and suddenly his fist smashed through one of the glass panes. He easily turned the key still sitting in the lock and the door swung open. I didn't stay there for long and sprinted away.

"Where you going?!" He yelled behind me. I knew my front door was still unlocked but where could I go? My keys were in the kitchen still, I didn't have time to get to my car. So I avoided the front door and ran up the stairs. Knocking over every chair and glass vase I could to try and slow whoever this was down.

I would lock myself in my room, ring the cops and pray they were nearby. I nearly fell on the stairs losing precious seconds, catching myself and propelling myself up the last three steps.  
Shit shit shit shit shit!

"I only want to talk." The man said behind me, he wasn't running. He was just following me walking.  
"I don't want to talk to you." I spat back, slamming my bedroom door closed. Sliding the lock into place and trying to catch my breath.

I could hear him laughing on the stairs, I grabbed my landline and was about to dial when I couldn't hear the dial tone. I hit the end call button. But no, the phone line was down. Fuck!

Was this him? It had to be, too much of a coincidence. My phone line goes on the Fritz the same night some guy breaks into my house? Give me a break.  
I grabbed my boot and began to rip up the sole. One good thing came from Jack disappearing, it gave me an unhealthy fear of the same thing happening to me.

I had been coming up with all kinds of ways to protect myself. One of those was putting a cheap and always charged phone in the soles of my boots. Cheap burner phones were more readily available than baby formula, and a 1/3 of the price too. I had them in the right soles of ever pair of shoe I owned. Good for me I only owned trainers or combat boots.

Don't think they would be as easily concealed in a strappy stiletto. I yanked off my combat boot and began peeling the sole back from inside. Damn now I'm wishing I made it a little more easily accessible.

He was right outside the door, I could see his shadow stealing all the light that spilled underneath from the hall. His bulk filling my doorway. He tried to handle and was stopped by the budget lock. $3.99 and two hours of swearing at nails as I screwed them in, it was serving my wallet and me well.

"You gonna let me in?" The mystery man asked.  
"You're an intruder in my home. Why don't you just take my T.V and fuck off?" I kept trying to open the sole, but my shaking fingers were making it more difficult.

He chuckled before answering me. "I just wanna ask you some questions."  
"About what?!" I asked, infuriated. Was it normal to have a dialogue with a thief? I wasn't sure.  
"The Joker." That made me stop.

I waited in the silence, the only sound my heart beating. How did he know Jack had been here? Had he been watching my home?  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, my scrabbling for the phone renewed.

"Oh, I think you do." He laughed and then I heard a kick aimed at my door. I screamed from the sudden loud noise.  
"I'm coming in, one way or another."

Another kick. I backed away, seeing the lock already straining. The glue wasn't budging from the sole of my shoe. I should have used that glue on my door for how strong it was proving to be. I shoved it back on my foot and went to the window. I could always jump.

I threw my window open and began climbing up onto the sill. As I got one foot up, the door burst open and the man came in. As he seen me, mid escape, he rushed over. Grabbing me around the middle and pulling me away from freedom.

I screamed as he did, hoping someone outside would hear me. The window slammed closed and a gloved hand was put over my mouth. I used my nails, scratching at his arms. Hoping I was drawing blood as his hands on me tightened. I opened my mouth and bit the fingers covering it.

With a growl he pushed me away from him and I fell to the floor.  
"Stupid bitch." He spat, taking out a pistol. I didn't have time to be afraid as he swung it down on my temple. I fell to the floor immediately.

Fuck.

* * *

A/N  
Ohhhh who is this mysterious stranger and what does he want with our lovely Jane?!  
Ha-ha, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you're thinking, give me an insight into those brains of yours.

Until next time x


	11. Chapter 11

***Authors note***

Ahoy! This chapter is going to be in our favourite commissioners eyes. I can't help it guys, I love Jim Gordon. Don't hassle me, ha ha. It won't be too long, just a look at what happens when Jane vanishes and next chapter she'll be back.

Also sorry again for the long break. Various health problems and a series of unfortunate events have been messing with my writing time. I won't promise I'll be more consistent because honestly I don't know if I will. But I shall endeavour to try!  
Love ya butts!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Gordon sighed as the small voice piped up from the back seat.  
"Nearly there Rebecca." He repeated for the 5th time. He was running purely on determination and caffeine at the minute. His normally behaved daughter had turned into a demon last night.

Running wild around the house with Rebecca until midnight. It had been a mistake to let them pick snacks and a scary movie at the shops. They had bought nothing but chocolate and sugar, even convincing Gordon to buy an R rated movie. It had even scared him.

But they spent the rest of the night playing monster and murder victim. Running around, 'killing' each other. Screaming and hiding again. He had confiscated a bat, a plank of wood and a letter opening knife off them both last night. They wanted to make it 'realistic'.

In his day, little girls were made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Not murder and homicidal tendencies. He sighed as he thought of Jane. How had she done it? These two terrors for the night. He had trouble with the help of his wife. She had done it by herself, and called it fun?!

Next time, they're staying exclusively at Jane's home. Gordon's heart couldn't take another night like last night. He loved Rebecca, she was a fierce little rebel. She was even teaching his own daughter to stand up for herself, and Gordon could see a future police officer in his friends daughter. Or a future super villain, he wasn't 100% confident.

But she was, as Jane put it, 'spirited'. He was happy to be dropping her back off. Have the rest of his weekend to recover. He needed some tips from Jane on how to calm them. Anaesthetic dipped darts? Did she spike their juice boxes? Tie them down for the bedtime story? He needed to learn her secrets.

Finally they arrived on Jane's road.  
"Are we there yet?" Rebecca asked, pulling herself up to look out the window.  
"Yes." He answered, adding under his breath. "Thank god."

He quickly pulled up on the curb to the house, with an audible sigh of relief but then he noticed the front door was slightly open. Odd, he thought. He was about to tell Rebecca to wait in the car but the car door had slammed open and she had come bursting out. Like a tiny tornado.

"MUM!" She screamed happily running to the house before Gordon could stop her. How did she have so much energy in such a tiny body!?

He quickly got out of the car and ran after her.  
"Rebecca! Wait!" He tried but she was a fast little devil. Although he had the advantage of longer limbs, he didn't have her same child stamina.

He was nearly at the porch when he heard a scream from inside. He quickened his step and finally got in the front door. Open as he had thought. Rebecca had pushed it fully open so Gordon quickly went through and found Rebecca standing in the middle of chaos.

The house was a mess. Chairs were tipped in the hall, pieces of vases and chipped china were smashed throughout. He could see the back door, a whole section was missing. Glass littering the floor. Gordon raced over to Rebecca and picked her up. Trying to make sense of the scene in front of him.

Gordon followed her eyes and noticed she had screamed at the blood trail that led down the stairs. It was extremely noticeable on the white carpet, stark red against the once white surface. Rebecca was crying into his shoulder as Gordon tried to get his thoughts in order.  
What the hell had happened here?

"Where's my mummy?" Rebecca cried, Gordon tried to reassure the girl, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's OK." He lied. Because he really didn't know what else to say. Gordon pulled out his phone and began dialling numbers. He needed a crime scene team. He needed Mary to come get Rebecca. He needed all his best detectives. And he needed someone to bring him four espresso shots. And he needed them all now.

Looks like his long day was nowhere near over. In fact, it was only just beginning.

"So, you're telling me. We have nothing?" Gordon slammed his hand down on the desk in frustration.  
"I don't know what to tell you boss. The neighbours said they didn't see or hear anything, there were no prints except the little girls and the victims-" Gordon interrupted his trusted lieutenant.

"Not victim. Her name is Jane. Jane." He snapped. Running his shaky hands through his hair. He was beginning to burn out now, the lack of clues only adding to his need to take a break. But he couldn't, not when he literally had no leads and the trail would only get colder.

"Sorry boss... Well, _Jane's_ prints were everywhere too. No one else's. Maybe she skipped town?" Bill asked, draining his fifth cup of coffee.

"She wouldn't do that, not without Rebecca. Whose was the blood?" Gordon asked, the reason for Rebecca's screaming jumping back into his mind.  
"It was hers." Bill said, a little reluctantly. It didn't fit the narrative that would let him go home early tonight.

"Did they find if it led outside?" Gordon asked, surely if they could follow it? Maybe she was somewhere hurt?  
Bill looked through the report in his hands. "It ended at the street."  
"So she got in someone's car? Maybe a taxi? Call around, ask if any patrons matching her description caught a cab." Gordon felt renewed in this possible lead. But Bill did not feel the same way.

"You want me to ask every cab driver in Gotham?!" The Lieutenant asked in disbelief. "That's thousands-" He stopped at the glare Gordon sent his way and sighed.  
"Yes boss." Bill got out of his chair reluctantly and left the cramped office.

Gordon only hoped that turned up something. But he doubted it, he just wanted Bill out of his space for a while. A taxi wouldn't explain the house's destruction. He doubted Jane would do that herself. It was a classic break in, the broken door and the upturned home.

But then, where was Jane? Kidnapping? That was a major leap from a simple break in. Unless she was targetted, but who would do that? She was a single mother, she didn't have any rich relatives or off shore accounts. Gordon would know, he had known the woman for the past 9 years for gods sake. Leant her money when she was behind on her rent.

Where was Jane?

Gordon rested his head in his hands. He needed to just shut his eyes for a minute.

Just one minute… He promised himself as he fell into a deep sleep. The caffeine finally wearing off.

Gordon couldn't find Rebecca's missing father all those years ago, he wasn't about to let the same thing happen to her mother.

Not Jane. He would find her. He had to.

But sometimes lost things… never get found.


End file.
